


week 7: king of beasts

by stickyychicken



Series: weekly challenge art prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, horror?, weekly challenge art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyychicken/pseuds/stickyychicken
Summary: then some hot monsterfcker stuff happens 😊. i really wanna write stuff about a scary monster and human/other in fluffy love, idk 🙈thanks for coming this far :)updates every friday!
Series: weekly challenge art prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	week 7: king of beasts

_the hair on the back of your neck prickles. there is someone- some **thing** dangerous. its breathing is measured, barely making a noise, stock still like a predator._

_the beast had ripped its way through the forest, leaving naked ground and splintered trees. the spirit you were exorcising was devoured, absorbed into the monster._

_you did not expect this when you came along the night hunt. you thought it would be at worst a demon- but that now paled in comparison with the creature in front of you._

_the forest floor was gritty on your knees, cold sweat trickled down your skin and left a maddening itch with its departure._

_your mind is racing, and your insides feel as though thousands of insects are buzzing, festering in you._

_is this how you die?_

_there was a sick premonition in your mind that this creature is not mortal, in the way that even the energy in this jungle bowed to it._

that's right, you've guessed it!

the key word for this week's challenge is **king of beasts!**

**Author's Note:**

> then some hot monsterfcker stuff happens 😊. i really wanna write stuff about a scary monster and human/other in fluffy love, idk 🙈
> 
> thanks for coming this far :)
> 
> updates every friday!


End file.
